What She Last Remembered
by BrokenSentiments
Summary: Based on Luka's hit song /Unknown/-Luka is a lone wanderer who has no memory of her past whatsoever. She soon finds herself at the household of Krypton where she is greeted at the door by Gakupo, who takes her in and helps her find what she's looking for; But what else she is looking for can only be found in Gakupo. (DO NOT COPY THIS STORY)


**What She Last Remembered …**

_I remember a rush of air blasting upward past my cheeks as I made my descent to the stone cold floor. I remember the inability to breathe as I smacked down on its hard surface. As the cold metal pierced and entered forcefully into my head, I became limp. I didn't struggle against it. I knew it was pointless. There was no way they couldn't have gotten me, and besides, I was tired of running. This was my only option. Give up and give in. I just wish I knew what they wanted...I wish she would have told me so I could've given it to them and spared myself from all the running and meaningless heartache…I…wish… _

**Blackout**.

It was cold and dark when Luka awoke on the side of a deserted road. It was raining and every part of her body ached vigorously. She didn't want to move. She didn't think she had the strength, but Luka knew she had to and she was already soaked to the bone. Thankfully whoever dumped her there, on the side on that road, put her in jet black clothing. Luka felt that if she was wearing anything light who knows what sort of people she'd run into. Luka attempted, but failed, to lift her body off the ground several times before painfully succeeding on the sixth try. When she tried to walk her feet tripped over each other before she gained full balance over her legs. She was like a baby who was learning how to walk for the first time, but soon she got the hang of it.

"Guess I should go home and crash until the rain dies down a bit," Luka said to herself and then the thunder sounded off as if to encourage her to do so. _But, wait…where is home? _She thought to herself. She looked around her to see if she could find anything familiar, but there was nothing. All she saw was a tall blinking street lamp next to a bus bench on the other side of the empty street. She looked further off into the distance and saw a colony of light that emanated below her from the bottom of the hill. _Where is my home? Do I have a home to go to? I… I don't even remember…_Luka stood puzzled for a moment. She didn't have a home. That couldn't be right, but even if she did have a home she couldn't remember for some reason. Why wouldn't she remember? And then she began to panic. She thought real hard and tried to see what she could remember.

_Her name?_

_Luka…Megu…Megurine._

_Her aged?_

_16? No, 18?...19__**!**_

_Her birthday?_

_January…something…close enough._

_Her parents—*chime*_

Pain shot through her as the sound of bell rang through her ears. Its shrill rhythm vibrated as its undying echo surged through her brain. Luka doubled over in the rain, her head was throbbing and her chest was constricting.

"Ow…," she groaned inwardly. She couldn't remember anything, but the essentials. Not even her own parents and now her head was caught in a splitting headache from trying to remember the small things. _Small things… that hold a great significance… _she thought to herself. The bell still seemed to sound faintly in the back of her head. She stood up straight after a little bit and continued walking in the same direction.

It had begun to pour down and she realized that she wasn't wearing any shoes. _Great._ She thought sarcastically. The trimmer of the bell in the back of her head began to subside as she made her way down the side of the winding road. Her soft pink hair was matted down to the sides of her round face. Sometime, while the heaviness of the rain began to pick up Luka began to run, but then she lost her footing on the muddy ground and slipped. Luka's black dress was now stained with brown blotches, her legs as well. As Luka sat there on the slimy wet ground she began to cry.

"…why?" she uttered in a whisper. She was just about to give up when the sound of the bell from before rang through her head, accept at a softer tune. She looked around as if to find anyone ringing a bell, but found a drive way instead. She looked up from the ground to a drive way. It was a long drive way that had trees aligned on each side as it stretched up a hill to a spectacular mansion. The lights were bright inside as the peaked through each window. _Someone's got to be awake. And with all that space they should have somewhere for me to stay._ And with that final thought she began to make her ascent up the glorious drive way.

"We don't want to go to bed Onii-chan!" bellowed the Kagamines. It was almost one in the morning and everyone was already asleep, in the process of being asleep, or pulling all-nighters creating songs. Gakupo hated this. He hated the fact the Master had to leave for a five day business trip making him the head of the house. Outside of Kaito and Meiko he was the only adult in the house, but Kaito was upstairs with Miku working on their duet for Cantarella and Meiko was most likely off somewhere in the city getting into one of her famous bar fights. However, Gakupo felt like he was the unlucky bastard that was given the job of hopelessly putting the Kagamines to sleep. He let out a sigh, _Lucky me_.

"You two have a photo shoot at nine tomorrow morning and you're already an hour behind curfew," Gakupo said. Rin stamp her foot and crossed her arms, while Len put his hand on his hip. "Now, both of you, go upstairs before I squish every single orange and banana in the house flat. Got It?!" The twins huffed simultaneously before walking arm in arm up the spiral staircase. "Finally, some peace," he huffed as he plopped down on the living room couch.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Gakupo sighed_. Who could that be, I wonder, at half past one in the morning? Meiko, that's who._ He thought irritably. _Wait, doesn't she usually come around three or four_? He dismissed this last thought and lugged himself across the wooden floor and opened the door.

"Really, Meiko, you should know-, " He cut himself off. The girl at the door wasn't Meiko, not Meiko at all. She looked nothing like Meiko. This girl had light pink salmon hair that waterfalled pass her hips right above her thighs; it stuck to her face from the rain. She wore a black dress that lay above her knees covered in mud like her long legs. Her feet were bare; her eyes that were such a clean blue were red rimmed as if she had been crying.

"Excuse m-me," the girl stuttered. "I'm sorry for knocking at this hour, but I… I need somewhere to stay for the night. I d-don't have anywhere to go." She slowly hung her head. Gakupo looked at her silently as she had her head lowered. He had never seen someone so…beautiful.

Finally he said, "O-of course. I can't just leave you in the rain like that." He led her out of the storm and into the Crypton household. When she was safely inside he closed the door. He watched her as she nervously shifted her weight back and forth from one barefoot to the other. She was beautiful, but…_sad_, he thought. _She seems so sad._

"Um…sir?" the girl said. Gakupo stopped his trance. "Not to be a bother, but do you have anything I can eat?…if you don't mind." She asked nervously. "A-and, you probably don't have this, a c-change of clothes I can barrow?" the girl's neck and face was turning beet red. Gakupo blushed as he examined her. He couldn't think of anyone's clothes she could fit, but Meiko's on account of her…her_…f-cup? No. h-cup, maybe…_he let his thoughts wander into the strange girl's bra size.

"Yeah…" he responded nervously. "Follow me." he led the girl into the kitchen and began to look for something to cook. "Would eggs be fine?" he asked. The girl nodded shyly sat down at the kitchen table and looked at her lap. She was shivering. _Poor girl…how long was she out there?_ Gakupo thought. "Hey, maybe you need to clean up first. You're soaked to the bone and you're cold. I'll have a change of clothes waiting for you outside the bathroom when you're done." He said to the girl.

"O-okay, where's the bathroom?" she replied. Gakupo put down his cooking supplies and led her up the stairs. He pointed and said, "Second door to your left." The girl silently walked past him and began to enter the bathroom. "…Thank you…" she uttered in a small voice and closed the door behind her.

Luka leaned against the door of the bathroom and looked down at her scratched feet. She was so tired and hungry that she thought a good and hot shower was in order. As she began undoing the ribbon on the back of her dress, she walked past a long ovular shaped mirror. She stared at herself in it. Her soft pink hair and black ruffle dress were messy and soaked through by the rain. Her eyes were red from tiredness and crying. As she continued inspecting herself she noticed that at the lining of her hair was a thin sliver of blood. _Where did this wound come from?_ Luka thought to herself, confused, but she cared less. Everything else that had happened outweighed the newly discovered wound. She sighed and turned the knob of the shower. As she stood there reveling in the heat of the water she tasted salt on her lips, then some more, and then some more. When she realized she was crying she began to cry harder, which only led to her sobbing, and she gasped between sobs.

As Luka regained control of her emotions she slowly turned the knob and cut off the water. She grabbed a towel from the rack and began to dry herself off careful not to reopen the scrapes on her feet. Luka wrapped the towel around her and tied her hair into a side ponytail; it lay over her left breast and hung past her waist. She opened the door and there were the change of clothes. There was a white night gown with a sweetheart neck line that came half way above her knees; the nice purple haired man even gave her a change of underwear too. Luka picked up her dirty clothes and exited the bathroom.

She walked carefully down the elegant spiral staircase and walked swiftly pass the living room and entered the kitchen where the purpled haired man dwelled. When she walked in he was setting two plates of eggs down on the long rectangular table. Luka walked over slowly as he prepared the meal for them.

"So," the man began. "To start off the conversation, do you have a name?" Luka sat down in one of the wooden chairs, "Yes, sir…" She lowered her head and looked at the eggs before finishing her sentence. "L-Luka…Megurine Luka" the man sat down next to her. "Well, Luka-san, I'm Kamui Gakupo, but you can just call me Gakupo. Oh, and stop calling me sir. I don't think I'm too much older than you are."

Luka looked up and examined his features closely. He **did** look young. His hair was a deep violet color that matched his eyes and garb…_samurai garb? Is he a samurai?_ She thought. She began eating the eggs, "W-well… I'm nineteen…how old are you then?" Luka asked. Gakupo sat eating his eggplant he set aside for himself. "I'm twenty-two," he said proudly. Luka quickly finished her eggs and when they were both done she wanted to show him some sort of gratitude for taking her in. "Can I…wash the dishes?" she asked. Gakupo turned and looked at her, she blushed before adding "Please?" Gakupo smiled, nodded, and disappeared from the kitchen into the living area.

When Luka finished, she walked into the living room to find that Gakupo had set up the couch to a bed. He had put sheets on it and a couple of pillows. As Luka climbed under the sheets she remembered that she forgot to ask where the washer machine was for her dirty clothes. "Darn 'nit," she said to herself and got from underneath the covers, picked up her clothes, and walked back up the staircase. When she got up there she didn't know which room belonged to Gakupo, so she quietly opened each door to see.

_Open_. In the first door there were bunk beds with two bright yellow haired people in them. _Close. Open._ The second room contained two empty beds and one full one. One with red covers and beer bottles on the floor, the other had teal green sheets and a leek plushy, and the full one had a girl with super pale pink hair. _Close. Open._ In the third room there was a green haired girl in one bed and a bunk bed with a girl with light yellow haired in another, and another girl with even lighter hair then the others in another bed. _Close. Open. _The fourth room had a single bed with blue covers and pictures of ice cream all over the walls. Also there were two people on the bed asleep, a boy with blue hair and a girl with long light teal pigtails that lay on his shoulder propped against the wall._ Close. Open. _ The fifth room held four people. A girl with long dark yellow hair, who was too busy texting to notice Luka had even, opened the door, a little girl with short black hair in pigtails, an orange haired girl, and a girl with fuchsia pink hair in pigtail curls. _Close. Open._ The sixth room was filled with four boys and there were two bunk bed sets. In the first bunk beds there blonde boy and a silver haired boy and the second contained a boy with light teal hair and another with fuchsia pink hair. _Close._

Six whole rooms and there was no sign of Gakupo. _Where is he?_ Luka thought just as she saw another room at the end of the hall. She walked lightly over to the door and opened it.

It was already two in the morning and Gakupo was dog tired. He had a music video for his song _the Madness of Duke Venomania_ at eleven later that day and he knew without a shadow of doubt he was going to wake up he finished making a place for Luka to sleep, he lazily slugged himself up stairs to his room on the end of the hall. It was the last room. Gakupo made his way to his room and as soon as he opened the door, he closed it and took off his purple sash, then his Jinbaori, and then his hakama. All that he had on were his boxers and black undershirt. He took off his undershirt and plopped down on his bed. "Oh, forgot to take out my ribbon," he said and pulled out the purple "X" shaped clip and threw it on the floor as long locks of violet spilled over his head and shoulders. "Man I forgot to put up my clothes, too." Gakupo groaned as he dragged himself out of bed to collect his he collected his things his eye caught a purple eggplant on his night stand and he lunged for it. _Chomp._ Gakupo savored the smoothness of its outside, the unique taste that was tangy, but sweet, and stood there by his night stand eating his eggplant, when his door opened.

"Excuse me? Gaku-" Luka stopped midsentence. Her eyes became big and wide and her cheeks flared bright red. She clutched at the clothes she was wearing from before, gripping them in her arms. A thick silence sank into the room. Gakupo continued to stand there eating his eggplant and was wondering why she was getting so flustered. Then it dawned on him, he was in nothing, but his boxers! His face began to heat up as well. Luka turned her head slightly away, but seemed to keep blushing and taking peeks at Gakupo. He was too embarrassed to notice. Luka cleared her throat and said, "I-I was wondering w-where the washer machine was, b-b-but…" she trailed off and lowered her head. Gakupo found some pants and was struggling to put them on. _Baka baka! Triple Baka!_ He thought angrily to himself. Gakupo continued to jerk on his pants. Just as his leg was nearly through, it caught on the bottom hem and he stumbled. Luka saw him in the process of falling and darted towards him without a second thought. She tried to steady him, but they both ended up toppling over onto his bed.

Gakupo stayed still on the bed, careful not to move suddenly, with his eyes glued shut for several seconds. He opened them slowly to find Luka situated on top of him. Her head lay against his chest as he became quickly aware of the contours and curves of her body. They were DRAMATIC, yet smooth and subtle, curves that melded and bore perfectly into his own body; that mixed with the feel of her hand on his chest, her exposed skin against his, was enough to drive him to the point of insanity. When Luka lifted her head up off his chest, Gakupo gazed dreamily at her. Her soft, light pink hair was sprawled out of its ponytail and sat across his bare skin. The paleness of her ivory skinned countenance gradually grew a faint tent of blush that matched the rosiness of her down turned lips. Lastly, to tie everything together was the richness of her vibrant blue eyes. He wanted to pounce on her, to take her in his arms and kiss her all over. They held each other's gazes and the universe seemed to hold still in the silence of the room.

As the soundless moments trickled by, awkwardness began to settle in making Luka feel a bit uneasy. She rolled off of Gakupo, who was still half naked, and onto the other side of his bed. She spun her head away and said, "Sorry…" Her back was slightly facing him now. Gakupo leisurely lifted himself up from the bed and cleared his throat. _What…just happen?_ Gakupo thought to himself. Luka got up slowly from his bed, "G-Gakupo…"she said in a petite voice. Luka tensed and tried hard not to look back at him. She was blushing furiously by this point, but didn't know why exactly.

"…it's in the back of the kitchen," Gakupo spoke silently. Luka wrenched away from her thoughts and asked, "What?" Gakupo sat up straight, "The washer machine…it's in the back of the kitchen." Luka suddenly remembered her reason for coming into Gakupo's room in the first place. She lowered her head again and walked slowly over to the door of the bedroom.

Gakupo was wrestling between what to do and what not to do. He wanted to say something to break up the silence that had developed around them and with every small footstep Luka took toward the door he was running out of time to say whatever it was. And as her slender fingers reached out to the door knob he became panicked and said, "Uh…Goodnight Luka" Luka stopped short of turning the knob, but didn't turn around to face him. "G-goodnight…Gakupo," she let the words escape from her mouth and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

Luka silently shut the door behind her; she took a sideways look at it before she walked down the stairs to the living room. As she stepped down the last step, she stopped. She stood at the bottom of the staircase before collapsing onto her knees. _What was that?_ She thought to herself. Luka still felt flushed as she thought back to the scene that just happened in Gakupo's room. She thought of how his hair, lengthy and silky, felt against her arm and how his chest, toned and muscular, felt as her hand touched over it. He was FIRM and she liked the way his skin fit tight around his sheath of muscle, felt against her. As she laid her head upon his chest she heard the steadiness of his heartbeat. And if that wasn't enough, there were his eyes. They were swirling pools of lilac that pulled together all the features of his angular face. Everything about him was seductive and she didn't know how to handle how he made her feel. "Oh God…" she muttered under her breath.

When Luka finally raised herself up from the cool wooden floor she slowly sauntered over to the back of the kitchen and put her clothes in the washer machine. She clicked off all the lights on the first floor and got under the covers on the fold out couch. As Luka lay there waiting for sleep to hit her, she thought back on the whole crazy night; It had been a strange, depressing, exhausting,-but also—a provoking, stimulating, upbeat night. She wanted nothing more than to just get her well-deserved rest. And as the old grandfather clock in the corner struck three, with its final chime, she drifted off into slumber.

_It was dark and there was a long stretch of road ahead of her. Luka began to walk on the cold concrete ground with bare feet, and as she did so she looked straight ahead. Her body ached, her feet were bloody, but even so she walked on. _

_Then there was a sound that emanated out of the hallow darkness. Luka stopped in her tracks. It sounded like someone gargling nails, but when she turned around nothing was there. When she convinced herself the sound was only in her imagination she turned forward and continued to walk on. However, the second time the sound made itself apparent and erupted from directly behind her. It had materialized itself into a blackened beast with horrible red eyes and every time it growled it shook the road and sky. Suddenly, it plunged forward at her and she began to sprint. The stars began falling from the sky and shattering on the road as started to deteriorate with each step of the thundering monster. She was panting and sweating so very hard. She wanted to scream so much, but she had no voice to do so with. The sky and road continued caving in. The road seemed so endless and she was losing stamina. _I'm going to die now_! She thought to herself in a grave panic. And at that moment a light appeared at the end of the roadway. It was a light so bright the tent around it turned a tinge blue. The road was still caving in and the beast was right on her tail. Only feet away from the light, she jumped into its embrace gladly just as the last of the stars fell from the sky. The only sound that enveloped her ears was that of a bell. _

"Hey everybody, there's a strange girl on the couch!" Gumi bellowed as she ran down the stairs. It was eight in the morning in the Crypton household and all of the Vocaloids were getting ready for the busy day that lay ahead of them. As soon as the words left Gumi's mouth a whole thundering of footsteps raced from the second floor down into the living room.

"What?!" said Lily who appeared first and walking beside her was Sweet Ann. Rin and Len sprinted past her yelling "A girl! A girl!" nearly knocking over Mikuo and Miki who muttered under her breath "Twin tornados…" Neru was next, viciously texting, as usual. Teto who was dragging Ted down the stairs by his collar shouted, "Oooohh, let me see! Let me see!" IA who was carrying Yuki on her waist, followed by Piko and Kiyoteru, silent, but curiously walked down the stairs to see who the strange girl was. Kaito and Miku stepped lively down the stairs to join in on all of the commotion, as the last of the vocaloids made their way downstairs. Al, with visible indifference, just bypassed everyone and went into the kitchen. Oliver, the last one to come from upstairs, quickly joined Gumi at the front of the crowd.

"Who is she?" asked Teto. "She looks like she's sleeping…" said Len. Rin slapped him upside his head with her paper fan. "Gee, Captain Obvious, you think?! I mean, duh, her eyes are closed, genius!" she replied curtly. Sweet Ann just hid behind Lily who whispered, "Where did she come from?" Little Yuki only stated kindly, "She's really beautiful." All of the guys, and some of the girls, nodded, blushing, speechlessly in response. When Miku caught Kaito nodding wordlessly in agreement with the other guys, she grabbed her leek and whacked him with it. "Oww!" he said in response. Then she huffed and turned her head away from him. Neru took only a micro second to look up from her phone screen and returned to texting, God knows who. They all hovered over the new girl as if she were brand new species all her own.

Up in his room Gakupo was getting dressed for his music video at eleven, he was almost done suiting up when he realized his headphones were missing. "I could have sworn they were right here on my dresser…" he mumbled to himself. He searched under his bed, combed over his night stand, but still no sign of his headphones. Finally, he decided to go ask the others if they have seen them anywhere. So he left his room and made his way downstairs.

"Hey guys, have you seen my headphones anywhe-" He left the sentence incomplete as he saw the crowd that had formed around the couch._ Damn_. He thought to himself as he darted down the steps and tore through the noisy mass of people. When he made it to the front he met up with his sister Gumi. "Hey, Onii-chan, there is a girl on our couch." She spoke cheerfully as if it was a normal occurrence. Gakupo nodded, looked Luka over to make sure she was alright and said, "I know. I'm the one who let her in, last night." All eyes drew away from the girl on the couch and flew to Gakupo. Everyone blinked at him in surprise. "Well…she was in the rain and she had no place to go. What was I SUPPOSED to do?!" Everyone returned their focus to the couch. "So," began Rin. Len finished the question for her, "Does she have a name?" Everyone turned their focus to Gakupo again. "Yes," he kept his eyes on Luka. "It's Megurine Luka…Guys I'm going to ask you to not hammer her with questions when she wakes up. Especially the "Demon Duo" over here" he pointed at Rin and Len who held their hands in the air innocently asking, "What?! What did WE do?!" Gakupo just rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to open THAT can of worms today. Meanwhile, little Yuki was squirming to get out of IA's grasp, so she let her down. Yuki shyly toddled over to see the mysterious girl everyone was talking about. When she was next to Gakupo, she stood on her tip toes to see over the arm of the couch. "Gakupo 'nii-chan," she asked in the sweetest voice. "She's really pretty, isn't she?" Gakupo blushed and answered simply, "Yes, she is." Gumi looked up at him in surprise and looked back at Luka. _She IS beautiful._ Gumi thought with a sigh. Oliver looked at Gumi with concern of his face; he was wondering why she was depressed all of a sudden.

"Mmmm…" Luka moaned as she was stirring from her sleep. Everyone jerked over their attention back to Luka. "Oh my Leeks, she's waking up." whispered Miku. "All of you shut it." Lily said sternly. The whole room went into hush mode as Luka's long eyelashes slowly fluttered open.

Luka gently opened her eyes to see almost twenty people surrounding her on all sides. She jolted into a sitting position in alarm. Gakupo put his firm hand on her soft shoulder and said, "Calm down, Luka-san." She turned a tad to see him sitting on the arm of the sofa, "Ga-Gakupo-kun…" she let out a small breath, then she felt something tugging on her hair. It was a small little girl with two black pigtails. "Hey, ma'am?" she said in a petite voice. "Gakupo nii-chan says you're really pretty!" she giggled cutely. Luka felt her face beginning to heat up and snuck a quick glance at Gakupo, he didn't meet her gaze. "O-oh…" was all she could manage to reply.

Gakupo stood up suddenly. "Okay then, how about we all introduce ourselves to our guest, eh?" The girl with long teal pigtails was the first to burst through the crowd. "Hi there, I'm Hatsune Miku!" She was dragging a blue hair boy by his scarf, pointed to him and said, "And this, ice cream lover boy, here, is Kaito." The boy just made a gagging noise and choked out the word "Aisu" as Miku continued to choke him with his scarf. Next were two kids with bright yellow hair, a boy and a girl. They both pointed to each other and said simultaneously, "He's Len." said the girl. "She's Rin" echoed the boy. "We're the Kagamine Twins!" just as soon as they jumped in her face, they were pulled back by a tall slender girl with light yellow hair that swayed half way down her back. "Hey, give her some room to breathe and stop being so hyper." She put them to the sides of her. "My name is Lily and the girl behind me here is Sweet Ann." She gestured to another slender girl with light blonde hair that almost touched the ground. A girl with leafy green hair stood up and extended her hand, "I'm Gakupo's sister, Gumi." Beside her a boy with hair as bright as the twins' stood up and said, "I'm Oliver."

When everyone was done introducing themselves to Luka, who knew it would take a month at most to remember everyone's name, they all left the living room and returned to their morning routines. Gakupo stayed at the sofa side.

"So…they all live here?" she asked him. He turned his head and replied, "Yeah, although sometimes I wish some of them didn't." Luka looked at him wide eyed for a moment. "You're saying that, like, almost twenty people live here?!" she said in astonishment. Gakupo counted in his head. "Yep, twenty, how did you know?" he teased. "Wow." She blew out a breath, "That sounds like a handful of kids. Who is in charge around here?" she began folding the covers on the sofa as neatly as possible. Gakupo sighed, "Unfortunately I am at the moment." Luka stopped and turned to look at Gakupo. She almost lost her balance when she saw he was only inches away from her. Her breath caught in her throat and her breathing became shallow. "U-uh…" she stuttered. She began to redden again. _Idiot! Stop blushing!_ She scorned herself.

"Luka," Gakupo began, "Do you feel okay? Your face is red." Luka started to blush furiously and felt self-conscious, but still couldn't manage to say anything. Unexpectedly, Gakupo put a hand under her chin and used the other to cradle her forehead. He then pulled his forehead forward and lightly tapped Luka's with his. He was warm and their noses were barely brushing against each other. They were alone. Luka could faintly feel her heart fluttering with each breath Gakupo took as they touched her face. It was hot breath that sent shivers up her cold spine.

Gakupo could feel his breath shallowing from how close he was to locking lips with Luka, this girl he had just met. He met her gaze and saw her eyes. Big and clear and blue, they were so, blue. He wanted to kiss her, like last night, and hold her close to him, but…_I could never force myself on a woman,_ he thought. _It's not the samurai way_.

Luka searched his soft plum colored eyes. She wanted to jump on him so BADLY. She wanted to…to do SOMETHING about how she was feeling, about how he made her feel. And then, without rationality, she forced her eyes closed and jutted upward.

Gakupo tensed in surprise as the suppleness of her lips linked into his. The tension he felt rapidly dispersed and he returned the kiss with even greater force than she applied. He reveled in the softness of how she felt as his lips locked with her's. _She's smoother than any eggplant I've ever tasted_. He hesitated, but let his arms encircle her and pressed her body against his and leaned further into her, as if to imprint the shape of her figure into his. Luka grabbed his shirt and wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck. Her breath was shallower than before as Gakupo's lips continued to entangle her own, they felt as smooth as velvet. It was pure bliss and she didn't want it to end, but after a few minutes she, reluctantly, had to come up for air. She disentangled her lips and gasped for oxygen.

As Luka broke away from him, Gakupo sucked in the air around him like a vacuum cleaner. He didn't let go of Luka, he only held on tighter as if she were a floatie out in the middle of the ocean and he was drowning.

"Wow..." he mumbled to himself. Luka opened her eyes and looked up at his comment. "What?" she asked nervously. Gakupo stared down at her; he was a good seven inches taller than she was. He swallowed and said, "That was…what's the word?" He wracked his mind for a suitable description of what they just shared. Only one word came to Luka's mind and she completed the half spoken sentence and said, "U-um…incredible…" Gakupo snapped his fingers and looked down at her. "That's the one!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Luka stared down at the floor; she didn't want him to see her face. If anyone saw her face at that moment they would've thought it was an over grown red apple. _Great move, Captain Make-out, not only did you just lock lips with a guy you barely know, but now how are you going to ever look at him again?!_ Luka mentally scorned herself and let out a shaky sigh. Gakupo heard the sigh and the confusion that formed it. He too exhaled a breath and took Luka's chin in his hands and said, "Luka, it's okay." He whispered lightly to her. "You have done nothing wrong. Though, I haven't known you for more than a day…I wanted that to happen. The fact that you wanted the same thing made it seem that less difficult. I'm just glad the feeling wasn't one sided." He flashed a huge grin.

Luka blinked a few times before responding. _He-he feels the same way?_ She thought in unbelief. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch upward and she started to beam. They both stood there grinning at each other like idiots for moments that seemed to stretch on forever. Then suddenly a thought shot through her mind and before pondering on it, she blurted it out into the open. "Gakupo," she had no idea why it was forcing its way out her mouth. "Do you believe there is 'love at first sight'?" Gakupo lost all jesting in his composure and grew a countenance with a somber expression. _Way to be corny, Luka._ She felt like kicking herself. What on earth compelled her to ask such a heinous question?!

"I…would like to believe so…" Gakupo finally answered. Everything he said was lined with earnestness and sincerity. Luka was amazed at how honest he was being to her. She looked feverishly into his eyes, she believed that by doing so she would see get more insight on how he truly felt somehow. So she explored his eyes and saw it all there. Somehow she found everything she knew she'd find. He genuinely believed in love at first sight, he honestly thought it was possible, and he wanted to find it…in her. Luka couldn't believe what she had just discovered. She felt tears well at the corners of her eyes. She had, **literally**, just read into his mind, and what she found there had made her overjoyed.

Wait—she just read his _mind_?!

"Gakupo…" she murmured in a barely audible voice. Gakupo continued to stare at her; he saw water welding up in her sapphire blue eyes. He hadn't known what he had said that was causing her to shed tears, but he never likes to be the cause of a lady weeping. It was against the Samurai Code of Honor. Misreading the reason for her falling tears Gakupo grew frantic and asked, "I'm so sorry, Luka. What did I do? Why are you crying?" And in one swift motion she jumped on him and flung her arms around his neck reconnecting what they had just shared.

After reluctantly pulling away from Luka, he knew he had to release her at some point. As he did so his eyes seemed to be draw immediately to the clock. It read 10:27 AM..._Wait? _Didn't he have somewhere to be at eleven? Gakupo stood there with Luka still in his arms and stared blankly back at the clock.

Oh SHIT!

He instantly began fumbling around, trying to find everything he needed for his music video. Luka just stared at him crazily without a clue of his sudden change in action.

"Um...Gakupo? Whats going on?" Luka wasn't quite sure how to react. Gakupo continued rummaging around trying to find his head phones, which were the reason for him going into the living room in the first place.

"Well," he was flying all over the place now. "I kind of have an important appointment and I don't want to be late for it."_ Understatement of the year_, he thought. _If i had a say in this I would stay here with Luka and...well, Master would kick my ass if I missed an appointment._Luka's face fell with disappointment and she lowered her head.

"You're leaving?" she asked sheepishly. Gakupo instantly stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She looked as if she was sad, but didn't want to show it, but he could see clearly. It was in the spur of the moment that he asked her something.

"Would you like to come with me Luka-san?" Luka's head shot up with excitement and she nodded shyly. Kawai-desuuuu., he thought automatically and smiled. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if you came along, but you might want to hurry and wash up if you're going. I'll have another change of clothes for you when you get out and after I'm done we can go shopping for some clothes, okay?" Luka nodded once and headed upstairs to the bathroom. Gakupo went into Meiko's room to find another outfit for her.

Luka ran up the stairs and into the bathroom as fast as she could. She was so excited to be going with Gakupo to his appointment. Afterwards he even offered to buy her some new clothes. _He is soooo sweet_, she thought lamely to herself as she turned the shower knob and stepped into the shower.

While she was washing herself she felt a cool breeze come upon her and then someones footsteps and then a door shut. she peeked from around the curtain of the shower and saw a small stack of folded clothes. Gakupo had came in to drop the off, they lay on the single vanity sink counter top. She rinsed herself off, dried herself with her towel and got dressed as quickly as possible shoving her legs into the blue jeans ruthlessly. _Arrrgghhh_, she thought frustrated with herself._ It's going to be a looooonng day._


End file.
